Hot Rod's, Kup's and Ryan's trial/"Hunger"
This is how Hot Rod's, Kup's and Ryan's trial and Hunger goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie. the trial Quintesson Judge: Before the superior magestic delivers the verdict, would you like to beg for your lives? It sometimes help but not often. Kup: I can't transform. Ryan F-Freeman: Keep trying. I'll try and summon my Keyblade. Quintesson: Silence, or you'll be held contempt of this court. Ryan F-Freeman: I got nothing, BUT, contempt for this court. Hot Rod: Yeah. What Ryan said. Quintesson Judge: Guilty or innocent. Quintesson: Innocent. and his two friends get dropped and the rings hold them disappear. They fall into the water Ryan F-Freeman: It's a good thing we can go underwater. Hot Rod: They got more Sharkticons then we have photon charges. Kup: Then, let's hold a demolition durby. Ryan You ready for it, Ryan. Be sure to summon your allies. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Matau and his bandmates can do some musical acompliment. Super Cat Speed! starts running as fast as Sonic and Hot Rod and Kup transform. As they outrun the Sharkticons, Hunger by Spectre General starts playing So if I get what I want, I just gonna take it~ If it's against the law, you can bet I break it~ My needs for speed give me the will to survive~ The thrill of the fight keeps me alive~ Oh, I can't believe my eyes~ and his two friends get out to the floor and Ryan uses his cards to summon Ryan-Ko, Sonic, and Shadow Sonic: Whoa. Where are we? Shadow the Hedgehog: Whatever this planet is, Ryan can help us. Hot Rod: Nice to see you, guys. Ryan-Ko: Yeah. But, here come of those fish, bad robots. the Shakticon to bits with his claws picks up the tail Hot Rod: We cannot hold them off forever, guys, but we can give them a humongous repair bill. start fighting Quintesson Judge: Execute them! door slams on the Judge and Sci-Ryan and the Dinobots go in Slag: Excuse me. Sci-Ryan: I want to fight. Grimlock: Me Grimlock agree with you, Sci-Ryan. fights off a few Sharkticons with his Keyblade. Wheelie fires his slingshot at one and Grimlock roars. Swoop flies and knocks the Sharkticons down Hot Rod: Well. I am happy to see those bozos and the Shadowbolt. Grimlock: Me Grimlock no bozo, me king! Quintessson: Sharkticons, execute them! Sharkticons transforms to robot mode. Sci-Ryan and Grimlock make an earthquake Grimlock: Me Grimlock say execute them. at the Quintessons Sharkticons look at each other and do what Grimlock told them Sci-Ryan: You know. I think the problems on this planet of Quintessa will be solved so shortly. Ryan-Ko: What about our problems, round-eyes? We need a ship. Wheelie: You get ship if find your trip. Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, little guy. What is your name? Sci-Ryan: His name is Wheelie. Grimlock: Him friend. Sonic the Hedghog: Hi. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedghog. Shadow: Shadow the Hedgehog. Ryan-Ko: I am Ryan-Ko. The Kung Fu Master of Friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: Name's Ryan. Sari's brother and the Prime-Prince of Friendship. I was wondering if you know how to find a ship. Wheelie: Ship stair. Over there. look at a ship Kup: That's a ship? Ryan-Ko: Who knows? As long as it still flies. Matau T. Monkey: My bandmates and I are coming along as well, Kup. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626